


good for you

by neverlands



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bickering, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hero Mark, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, damsel jaemin, its slow burn but idk if its slow, villain hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlands/pseuds/neverlands
Summary: donghyuck is a simple villain, he sees jaemin and kidnaps him as he waits for mark (read: loml) to save him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw / cutting , blood

It was a normal day in Seoul, Korea. Yet it was too normal for Na Jaemin’s liking. “What’s wrong, babe?” A concerned Lee Jeno, his boyfriend, asks as Jaemin checks his watch for the nth time that day.

“Baby, it’s 4 pm, I haven’t been kidnapped yet.” He answers quickly, “You think Haechan is okay?”

Haechan, aka Full Sun, notorious for many different crimes and one of the most dangerous villains in the country—the whole world even. Because of his ability to manipulate fire, he immediately entered the government’s “most dangerous” list of villains. His most frequent crime? Kidnapping. His victim? None other than Na Jaemin, a normie that can stretch his limbs like that mom in The Incredibles.

“Well, maybe he’s on vacation or something.” Jeno scrolls through the news page on his phone, “Damn, Markie’s on a roll.” He shows his phone to his boyfriend, the screen showing their best friend—The Mark Lee—standing behind anti-power handcuffed villains.

Jaemin hums, a proud smile dawning on his face. “Well, nobody can top our Markie after all. His power is insane.”

Mark Lee, aka Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, No Longer Human, Korea’s Next Top Model, 3D Dazai, A Man of Many Names. His power? Well…nobody really knows. One villain said, ‘ _When he touched me, I suddenly went numb! I couldn’t blow anything up!'_ another one said, ‘ _I was going in for that sneak attack, but when I touched him I-I couldn’t move! That kid scares me, for real. I piss my pants thinking about that time.’_. A popular theory is that he’s actually immune to all superpowers or that he can see into the future—the latter isn’t very likely but still, people are desperate.

A groan escapes Jeno’s lips as he slumps down in his chair, deciding to open another article about some robbery, “The worst thing about his power is that _nobody_ knows what it is!” The boy speeds over to the fridge and grabs chips, leaving afterimages in his wake as he’s seen sitting in the same chair, in the same position, this time with a bag of chips as if he never left. “Even we don’t know cause he won’t tell us, it’s annoying.”

“I- Jeno! If you’re going to zoom your way through _my_ house to go through _my_ fridge, at least open the chips after you sit down! Slowly! There are crumbs everywhere!” The other nags as he sweeps the crumbs off the table with his hand, “But I guess it’s his choice if he wants to tell us or not.” Stealing a chip from Jeno, he continues, “All we know is that we can’t touch him.”

“I’m touching him, maybe I’ll win the bet,” Jeno smirks, grabbing multiple chips at once and shoving them in his mouth.

“Fuck you, that’s cheating!”

“Nuh-uh, baby, it’s speeding up the process.”

“Ah yes, Lee Jeno, aka Sonic the Hedgehog, speeding up the process.” Jaemin laughs, receiving a glare from an unimpressed Jeno.

“Donghyuck, I’m bored. Are you going to kidnap him anytime soon?” A certain tall male asks, picking—the socially acceptable picking—his nose by habit. “They’re just talking and being a cute couple.”

Donghyuck glares at the taller, “Shut up, Lucas, I’m admiring the view.” the villain rolls his eyes as he continues staring at the new press pictures of Mark Lee. “Even I, Full Sun, have priorities.” He hums as his eyes widen and his lips form a smile, “Oh my shit, look! He did another thing today, fuck he’s so cute and hot and everything good in this world. Mom, I love him.”

Another boy looks over Donghyuck’s shoulder, raising a brow. “His face isn’t even fully in the picture, how do you know that’s him?”

“You don’t need to see his face to know, Chenle.” He scoffs as he zooms into Mark Lee’s legs. “Whoever designed his fucking suit I hope they got a fucking raise—”

“Hyuck! Mr. Na went outside!” Lucas announces and Hyuck rises to his feet, locking his phone and putting it safely in his pocket.

“Get him, boys.”

At that, Chenle slices his hand and holds it out in front of him, his blood levitating and changing, spinning rapidly as it quickly turns into a human-sized portal, “Lucas, get in!” he gestures, rolling his eyes as he sees the taller hesitate, “I told you countless times, it’s not fucking gross, you big baby!”

The taller, groans and jumps in quickly, grabbing a surprised Jaemin while muttering a quick sorry and jumping back through the blood-portal. “Chenle, I’m never doing that shit again. That was trippy as hell.” He sets the damsel down and sits, massaging his head. "Let's never kidnap Mr. Na this way ever again."

“You’re going to have to, bitch.” He rolls his eyes, sucking on his blood and wrapping a bandage around it. "You're acting like this is the first time you've jumped into my portals."

“It’s about time, Haechan!” Jaemin whines, “I’ve been waiting the whole day—you’re super late by the way! It’s 7 pm!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Donghyuck looks away, “But I get to see tired and probably sweaty Mark Lee and you get to see me get stepped on, it’s a win-win situation at the end of the day.” He makes hand gestures as he speaks, “I hope he’s wearing his new suit, holy shit.”

Lucas’s ear twitches as he perks up, “Hey, Mr. Speedy is looking for Mr. Na!”

“Hey! Mr. Speedy has a name—”

Donghyuck snaps his fingers, “Lele, I’m sorry but can you unwrap your wound for a sec? Warp us to The Tower.”

Said boy nods, unwrapping the bandages and squeezes his hand—wincing in the process—to bring out more of his blood to make another portal. “Y’know, after 6 years, I'm still thinking about how you discovered your power.” Jaemin shrugs, “You trip and fall in preschool and warp yourself to Dubai?”

Chenle hums, watching the portal form. “It was more traumatic than tripping and falling but close guess.” 

The Tower, infamously known as Full Sun HQ. Nobody dares to attack it nor take it down, they wouldn’t want to face the wrath of a thousand suns with lack of sleep.

“Welcome back, Jaemin! Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks, Yangyang.” Jaemin smiles as he slumps down in the chair, barely being held back by the half-assed bondage. He stretches his arm to get a glass of water for himself, earning a disgusted look from Lucas. " _What_?"

The infamous Full Sun is on his phone, scrolling through Twitter and gushing over the many press and fan pictures of Mark Lee. “What! Mark hates ketchup?” He turns to Jaemin and receives a nod as a response. “I see...I should add that to my list of Evil Christmas Presents.”

A few minutes pass as the door to the room is busted open, revealing everyone’s favorite man: Mark Lee, sadly not in his new super suit to Donghyuck's dismay. Instead, he was in normal everyday clothes and—are those jorts? Oh, Donghyuck is melting. “Haechan, the faster you let Jaemin go, the faster I can leave.”

Yangyang groans and waves a hand, the door floating and the pieces of broken door frame going back to its place. “Honestly, man, you break into this place, like, every day. At least open the door normally!” 

The hero opens his mouth to argue back when Donghyuck decides to tease his crush a little, “You commit more breaking and entering crimes than me and I’m a villain!” He laughs before clearing his throat. “Now, can I start my super epic, super evil monologue?” Mark rolls his eyes and waves a hand, signaling Donghyuck to start. 

“Welcome Mark Lee, to the most important, most extravagant, most intimate room in the whole Tower, my room! I, Haechan, the world’s most feared villain have kidnapped your friend Na Jaemin in an attempt to possibly woo you, Mark Lee! If I win, you will go on one date with I, Haechan. If you, Mark Lee, win, however, I shall not commit a crime for a whole day!” He proudly announces, puffing his chest out.

Mark, however, groans in response. "Haechan, being an accomplice to crime counts as committing it! I've told you this countless times!"

Donghyuck smiles, "But technically! If I'm only helping them it's not _me_ doing the crime." He scoffs, continuing his speech, “This scoreboard on the table in front of Mr. N—where the fuck is the table?”

“Oh sorry!” Lucas scratches the back of his head, raising his hand. “I broke it yesterday. It’s at the repair guy.”

Donghyuck glares and turns to Yangyang, “Where’s the scoreboard?”

“Uh, about that!” Lucas butts in again, “I may or may not have broken it along with the table.”

Silence engulfs the room, "You've done it now, Lucas." Chenle covers his mouth, stifling his laugh.

“Excuse me, Lee.” The villain walks past everyone to the broken and chipped door to kick it down, jumping on it furiously, “What! The! Fuck!” His hand sparks and fire starts forming around his fist as he punches the poor door making it catch fire. “You told me the table was fine last night!” He hurls the broken door down the hallway into the window, the busy streets of Seoul echoing throughout the hall. “You had _one_ job, Lucas! One!” Steam exits his nostrils as he exhales through his nose. The villain puts his fists up, ready to fight. “Fuck the monologue, our score is 2,268 to zero, come fuck with me, Markie boy!”

Mark stares and sighs, untying Jaemin. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glove to put on as he walks towards Donghyuck. “Haechan, you’ve been doing this for, like, 6 years and this is the first time I’ve seen you like that!” He smiles, chuckles even. “See you tomorrow, you don’t have to kidnap Jaemin. I’ll battle you twice tomorrow. I promise.” The hero pats the villain’s head with his gloved hand, “C’mon, Jaemin!”

The hero and the damsel walk past the frozen villain. Jaemin taps Donghyuck on the shoulder and whispers in his ear. “I have a date tomorrow so you better not kidnap me!” Before leaving, Jaemin gives Donghyuck a thumbs up, “And I think your master woo-ing plan is working. Good luck, Haechan.” They leave.

The villain stands there frozen, still in his fighting stance, his fists no longer sparking or on fire. He stands normally, walking into the room as three pairs of eyes follow him. This is a first for Donghyuck, if Jaemin was right, maybe his stupid master plan _was_ working—it only took 6 years! Yet the only words that left the villain's mouth as he sat in the chair reserved for Jaemin for 6 years were, “What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sdhfskhf i hope you liked that! criticism is welcome shjkfhdjhg
> 
> if you're curious, here's a description of everyone's powers! ^-^
> 
> mark: unknown  
> donghyuck: can control fire and make explosions, something like bakugou from mha. if he uses his power for too long or if he makes too big of an explosion his body could get burned because of his powers  
> jaemin: his limbs are flexible and can stretch really far, the mom from the incredibles is a good example sjfhdkjg  
> jeno: the flash basically  
> lucas: super hearing. if he focuses extra hard, he can hear one specific person or specific groups of people all at once  
> chenle: can make portals out of his blood lol  
> yangyang: telekinesis 
> 
> fun fact! donghyuck was supposed to have telekinesis and yangyang was supposed to be their healer. i thought it was too boring if yangyang was just a healer though lol
> 
> twitter: @jyaniseoz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw / arson , bombing  
> cw / food

It was quiet, a perfect day in Seoul, Korea. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sky was clear. Absolutely nothing could go—

Mark jumps up from his bed as the ringtone of his work phone fills his ears. "Fuuuuuuck, 5 more minutes!" He groans, grabbing the phone and pulling it close to his ear. "Mark Lee. What's the problem?"

"Mark, there was a huge explosion inside the KB Financial Group! People said they saw villains escaping!" A deep voice was hastily slurring his words as screams and people shouting at each other could be heard in the background.

The hero senses haven't kicked in for Mark yet, a voice in the back of his head screaming, ' _Why the fuck would they need you?_ ' Groaning it off, he makes his way through his semi-clean and semi-dumpsite apartment. He's never home anyway so he never found the time to clean. "Okay, I'm heading over." A semi-lie. "I'll try to call up other heroes one my way, stay safe, Jisung."

Mark settles for a glass of water for breakfast, running over to his front door and tying his shoes. Yes, he is going out in his pajamas. "Almost forgot-" He stumbles, his low blood pressure catching up to his eyesight and making his vision black. Steadying himself, he hastily grabs a pair of thin gloves and heads out, thinking about who to call.

His fingers scroll through his contact list as he stands in front of his house. "Ah, found it." He mutters, tapping on the contact and calling it immediately.

"Hey, Mark!" Jeno beams, "I'm on a date with Jaemin so-"

"Jeno, can you take me to the KB Financial Group? It'll be quick as always, knowing you." Mark does a silent prayer, looking up at the sky. Not like he needs to, he knows what the other will say by now.

"Judging by the sound of your voice, I'm assuming you just woke up again." The other sighs, "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Mark sighs as well, rubbing his eyes and flicking away some of the eye booger—as he likes to call it. "Yeah, sorry. People are in danger every day, I can't just step back and do nothing."

"But, Markie, you need rest. Maybe you can tell Jisung to lay it off for a while? Hm?" There's no ill intent in Jeno's voice, only worry. Mark knows that, but the mention of Jisung's name was unnecessary...he convinces himself.

"I'm okay, Jen. Promise." Biting his lip, he taps his foot on the pavement. "Just—come get me? It'll be quick as always."

Jeno sighs again, Jaemin's voice getting progressively whinier in the background. "Okay, one second." 

The hero could literally visualize the pout on Jaemin's face and the apologetic and sincere smile of Jeno as he could somewhat make out the conversation the couple was having. 'They're good for each other.' Mark thinks before shaking away his thoughts and burying any past feelings he had for one of the two.

"Markie, I'm coming over!" The call ends on that, as always.

So far, it’s a normal day for Mark Lee. He’s used to waking up early with little to no sleep, little food in his stomach, traveling at—probably—the speed of light with the help of his friend, getting left alone right after, used to getting surrounded so it makes it even harder to do his job, used to over-confident and self-absorbed villains, and he is much definitely used to seeing Haechan every day.

Huh, Haechan. What an odd time to be thinking about the villain as he makes his way through the ever-growing crowd. 6 years ago was a strange time, when he first met the villain in school. The soon-to-be villain always made crazy scenarios in their classroom, nobody ever stopped him though, everyone knew who he was and was always afraid of him. Mark was...well, interested.

He was interested in the boys’ mannerisms, nature, way of thinking, over-energetic personality, short temper, and holdable hands. But the young villain was always out of reach. An interaction that he remembers fondly was probably during a dodgeball game, as stupid as it sounds.

_Young Mark gulps as he’s the last one left standing, Young Lucas across from him holding the ball. “Please don’t..” He whimpers to himself, even though he knew that Lucas could hear him anyway. The ball flies towards him as he holds his arms up and braces himself for impact, closing his eyes tight—only, the ball never came._

_“Markie are you okay!?” Donghyuck stands in front of him, nose bleeding, the young villain holding the young hero’s gloved hand tightly._

_As cliché as it seems, Mark couldn’t reply as Donghyuck was getting dragged away by his father. “S-Sunshine!” Tears well up in the little child's eyes, why did he always mess everything up?_

_"Daddy—No! Stop! I want to talk to Markie!" Donghyuck kicks and whines and reaches his arm out to Mark. "I hope you're okay! I, The Great Donghyuck, saved little Mark Lee!"_

_Mark smiles through the tears and holds out his pinky finger instead. "I pinky promise."_

Mark shakes his head, clearing his thoughts as he finds himself in front of the burning building. Clutching his phone as he dials another number hesitantly, heading into flames. “Sungchan? Hey!” He hears spoons and chewing on the other end, the sound alone making his stomach rumble.

“What’s up, Babe?”

“I—Hey! Stop calling me that!” Mark coughs, making his way through the hell hole. “I need your water power thing right now.” On the other line, some boy was speaking Japanese on the other line. “And...who’s with you?”

“If by some chance that bank around somewhere needs help, they don’t,” Sungchan replies, a crunch of some sort being heard. “Also tell that Jisung kid that he can stop overworking you? The Police and Fire Department are on their way, get out of there!”

Mark freezes, he knew it was probably a bad (maybe) idea to call Sungchan. “But people nee—”

“Mark, listen.” He’s listening alright. “You’re in a bank that’s on fire and could possibly explode. You—with your mysterious powers that nobody knows about—is going in there out of all the available heroes nearby?”

As much as the hero hates to admit it, he’s been thinking about this for a while. Now that he’s heard a second opinion he turns around and heads for the burning exit. “Yeah...okay you have a point.”

Sounds of struggle and soon laughter entered his ear instead of an actual response, “Hey, Shotaro, knock it off! I’m sorry!” Ah, couples, soon-to-be-couples. Why are there so many today? “Anyway, I’m busy. Get out of there and go sleep okay? The Police are there already, mwah!” The call ends.

Mark steps out of the building, sighing. As Sungchan said, the firemen were currently dousing the building and the police were able to catch the running villains. No casualties, some injured, all rescued. Why did he even wake up today?

He feels someone pat his shoulder, looking over, he sees Jisung. Tall and lanky, like that guy from The Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but like, with more muscle. “Mornin’,” Jisung says, a somewhat apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry for bringing you out.”

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Damn, kiddo? Mark must be old. “I’m just going to go home and sleep.”

“S-Sleep?” The 'hero' starts walking away, mentally preparing himself for the conversation about to come. “But Mark! You’re...you’re a hero! It’s a new day, there’s crimes to stop—”

“Jisung, you should go home too.”

Mark lies down on his comfy bed. He was tired earlier and all he wanted to do was sleep, so why can’t he? He tosses and turns, hugging pillows in all different angles and groans. Is it guilt? Stress? Or maybe he’s hungry...yeah, that could be it. He’s hungry.

Tossing his pillows aside, he makes his way to the fridge and examines its insides. Bread, Cheese and—Yes! Jaemin’s cooking. He picks it up, dropping the food onto a plate, and sticking it in the microwave, he waits. He then decides waiting is boring and starts walking around his apartment.

Now there are two things he could do while waiting: Start cleaning up his place or sit down and watch TV. He picks the latter, sitting on his couch and grabbing the remote. It opens on the news channel immediately, showing the incident from today.

“Strangely, the heroes haven’t shown up to help us common folk with the situation. Could it be that they’re—” And that’s enough TV for the day. The ding from the microwave is the only thing that attracts Mark’s attention from the news.

The said hero that apparently wasn't at the scene speed-walks to the microwave as the aroma from Jaemin’s awesome dish hits his nose. “Ah, that’s the stuff.” He smiles, sitting on his dining table ready to dig in.

_Ring_

Oh. His work phone. Mark flinches, biting his lip and taking his phone, staring at the big ‘JISUNG’ on the screen, and...dismisses the call. For the first time in forever, he doesn’t feel needed. For the first time in forever, he slumps down in his chair and digs into the delicious food. For the first time in forever, he's eating breakfast and not just drinking water.

Maybe today wasn’t so normal for Mark Lee after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing markie here made me sad
> 
> oh! sungchan and shotaro's powers!
> 
> sungchan controls water and can make his body water. he can go underground as a water body thing and can resurface just as easy!! (he's mona from genshin impact lol)
> 
> shotaro has no powers :D he's a normie


End file.
